Welcome To the Organization
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: Its the story of how Demyx came to the orgainzation and his life in the beginning, but what horrible secrets does his past hold for him. Some AkuDem and some XigDem, along with other random pairings.


Demyx stared out the open window as the rain poured down outside. He pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain making its

own music on the glass, almost like the sound of a heartbeat. It was the reverberation of people yelling and complaining about the sudden downpour was the thing that made

him feel worse than he already did. He was the newest member of the organization and still hadn't learned how to keep the memory of his emotions in check, hence the flood. It

was the sudden banging on the door that startled him. "Y-yeah?" he called out his voice jumpy and scratchy, one of the drawbacks of being a newbie. "Can you please stop the

waterworks? It's pissing off everyone that has had to go outside today." A man's deep and rumbling voice said causing Demyx to wince knowing by the tone of the man's voice

that he didn't like coming to give him mean news. "I can't help it!" Demyx cried back at him tucking his head down farther into his knees, the rain soaking into everything it

touched outside of his stone and glass prison.

It was the sound of the huge grandfather clock sounding its ancient chime throughout the halls that woke him from his restless slumber around midnight. "Huh?" he

looked around and out the window seeing the rain picking up. The light from Kingdom Hearts, as Xemnas called it, illuminated everything through his naked windows and seemed

to spotlight on everything in this dismal and bare room. "What a perfectly empty room, for such, an empty creature." Demyx sighed throwing his spindly legs over the edge of

the bed his bones creaking softly from the sudden change in movement. The pale tasteless linoleum floor creaked under his weight. The 15 year old flinched at the coldness of

the blank tiles, as he pulled back the heavy oak door, a borrowed oversized black hoodie hung loosely around his delicate and wiry frame reaching down to his knees, as well as

the borrowed black track pants that were baggy in every spot imaginable, his bare feet softly padded across the floor and into the hallway. Not able to hear anyone's voices down

the hallway he took a look outside and quickly shut the door behind him. He headed down the hallway unsure where it might take him, until he came across a room filled with

instruments. Forgetting about his hunger and fear from being caught he walked into the large room heading straight for the grand piano. "How beautiful…" he sighed and opened

the keys up in front of him. "You do know you're not supposed to be out of your room by yourself at this hour nor are you supposed to be in here." A male voice spoke up

making him jump up terrified at the sound; he turned wide eyed gasping for breath. "I… I'm sorry… I was just trying to find the kitchen…" Demyx whimpered holding his arms up

over his chest. The one eyed man shook his head shrugging. "Xemnas said that you don't need to be walking around on your own until you know what rooms are off limits.

Anyway I'll take you to the kitchen." "Thank you." Demyx replied slightly smiling as he stood back up. "You know you're the second person that I've seen taking a liking to that

piano." The older man said and Demyx just continued to stare blankly at him. "My names Xigbar by the way… What's yours new kid?" "M…myd…" he stopped realizing that wasn't

his name anymore. "Demyx, My name is Demyx." 'Was that all he was going to reply to the taller man in front of him?' Xigbar just looked at him with a hint of pity when he'd

turned his back to him. "This way to the kitchen, come on Demyx before dawn gets here." Xigbar replied leading the young man to the kitchen. Xigbar watched the smaller boy

poke around in the cabinet for something, he pulled out some crackers and turned back to head back to his room. Xigbar chuckled and led the boy back down to his room beside

number 8, who had a fiery temper, especially when it rained. "Alright see you later; it's time to go catch some shut eye." Xigbar yawned and headed off towards his door and

Demyx snuck back into his. "By the way… don't mess with the guy next door if it's raining. He's not as nice when he's been trapped inside without a smoke." Xigbar waved at the

kid. "Okay…" Demyx softly replied and walked back inside gulping down the last of the crackers.

"Hey new kid wake up." A voice said and Demyx rolled over and looked up at a man with long blue hair, golden eyes, and a X-shaped scar across the center of his face.

"Hmm…" Demyx groaned pouting and slowly sat up feeling his bones crack in protest. "Okay…" Demyx stretched and slowly picked himself up as the new man threw new clothes

at him. "Go take a shower and get dressed. You'll meet Xigbar and Xaldin outside to head out to get the groceries and you some more clothes. Don't be late." He headed towards

the door not noticing the fear in Demyx's eyes. "Who are you?" Demyx softly asked him and the older man turned to look at him with cold eyes. "My name is Saix. Let's get one

thing straight here. I'm not your friend nor will I ever be your friend." He said leaving the room. "Friend, what is that?" Demyx said after Saix had closed the door. Walking into

the bathroom that was attached to his room he jumped into the shower and then jumped out. Drying off he quietly pulled on the blue jean pants marveling at how much better

they fit his frame, while slipping on the long sleeved black shirt with skulls on the front, and a pair of wings on the back with the words 'Acceptance' on the back. He then slipped

on the pair of flip flops with another set of skulls on it. Looking in the mirror he quickly fixed his hair and then sighed, his terror of the outside world getting the better of him. "I…

I can't go…" he groaned and slid into his closet. He waited for what seemed like hours until there was someone banging on his door. "Hey new kid are you still in there?" the

man's voice yelled and Demyx stopped and turned to the door keeping quiet. "Hey! You alive in there?" the man yelled again. Again Demyx kept his mouth shut when the man

yelled. "Alright I'm coming in." his door knob jiggled and suddenly the door opened. A man with spiky gravity defying fire engine red hair, a t-shirt with the words 'Pyro 4 Ever',

with a pair of black jeans hugging his thin hips appeared. "Hey, what are you doing new kid? You're supposed to be meeting Xigbar and Xaldin outside; they've been waiting for

30 minutes." He grabbed him by the arm and Demyx's eyes widened at the close contact. "Come on." He pulled him up to his level and started pulling him towards the door. "N…

No! I don't want to go outside!" Demyx yelled pulling backwards on the man's arm. "You have to go outside; the others are waiting on you. You'll be okay." The red head replied

pulling him out into the hallway. Demyx cried his tears falling down his face and his fingernails clawed away at the man's arm leaving huge gashes that started bleeding. "Oww,

Knock it off!" he yelled as Demyx collapsed in the hallway pulling his knees up to his chest sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled and suddenly there was a hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the worst injury that I've ever received." His voice was soft. "My names Axel, I'm number 8. Got it memorized?" he smiled kneeling to be at the

same eye level. "My name… Demyx…" he hiccupped rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. "So why are you so freaked out by the outside?" Axel asked him once he'd

slightly calmed down. "I…I'm afraid of it because… I've never… been outside before… I've only seen it from my tiny window… I'm just afraid there's something bad out there

that'll hurt me." He sniffled a bit and Axel shook his head. "Look you'll have Xigbar and Xaldin with you. They won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Axel replied helping

the boy to his feet. "You promise?" Demyx leaned in closer to the comforting arm. "I'm sorry about your arm." He quietly said and Axel chuckled at the boy. "Don't worry about it

Demy." He said and walked him towards the door to the outside. "Xigbar, he's all yours now." Axel replied as they came to the doorway. A huge man with dreads was standing

next to Xigbar must have been Xaldin. "You're not coming with us?" Demyx turned asking and Axel shook his head. "Nah, I can't really go outside right now." Axel laughed

scratching the back of his head. "Why not?" "He's fire kid; he can't stand to be in water without malfunctioning." Xaldin replied giving Axel an evil glare that made Axel look

away. "I'm sorry…" Demyx replied and Axel looked at him confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he said and then turned waving them off. "Well his temper has gotten

better. Maybe you showing up was a good thing for him Demyx." Xigbar said and chuckled. "He's still a stupid smoking jerk." Xaldin replied and shook his dreads over his

shoulder. "He smokes?" Demyx innocently questioned. "Yeah… he thinks it's relaxing, personally I think it makes him edgy." Xaldin said and they saw a glimpse of red hair trying

to stand under a inch of covering, the glow of a cigarette could be seen. "Come on let's leave him to his cigarette." Xigbar said and they headed down towards the market.


End file.
